


Aged Like Fine Wine

by AlwaysJohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/pseuds/AlwaysJohn
Summary: Time together on the sofa.





	Aged Like Fine Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Still coaxing my Muse.

Sherlock remained in his Mind Palace longer than usual, but sorting through a caseload unlike any in recent memory, there was a considerable amount of tidying to do. When the last of the Work was catalogued, Sherlock lingered at the door of the John Watson repository, but did not enter. Not this time, for outside his Mind Palace waited the man himself. It was an easy choice and a far more pleasant diversion.

When he emerged, night had fallen, the sitting room bathed in firelight and the pale glow of the streetlamps beyond the windows. 

He was at once aware that John had folded in on himself on the floor beside the sofa. He was asleep, his head resting against Sherlock’s hip. Not the best position for an old man, he thought with a twitch of his lips, but he would never verbalise this to the man he loved with every cell of his being. 

Sherlock rested his hand over John’s head, gently caressing his soft, fair hair with his thumb.

“John?”

“Mmm?” John stirred, lifting his head, and squinting at Sherlock with sleepy eyes.

“Join me?”

John struggled to move. “I don’t think my muscles are very pleased with me at the moment.”

“Here, let me help you.”

Wrapping his arms around John’s chest, Sherlock hoisted him up, dragged him across his body and tucked him against the back of the sofa. Once there, Sherlock circled an arm around him and held him close, fitting John’s head beneath his chin.

John sighed, pressed a kiss to his chin. “You were gone a long time.” He tapped a finger to Sherlock’s temple. “What were you doing in there?”

Sherlock chuckled deep in his throat. 

“Filing.”

“Berk.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Knackered, you?”

“Oddly, the same. I think my adrenaline is in temporary remission.”

John giggled. “Not possible. If anything, it’s simply at rest, which, by the way, is what you promised to do.”

“Hm.”

“Quite a week we’ve had. It’ll be nice to have a few days to recuperate.”

“Indeed.”

“I’m sure I can boost your adrenaline levels..”

“Oh?”

John lifted his head to smile down at him. “Not now, Sherlock, later.”

“Oh, very well, John. You need your rest. You are after all..”

“Nope, don’t say it, Sherlock, or it will be improbable and impossible and your adrenaline will be on it’s own.”

Lowering his shoulder allowed Sherlock to tip John’s head back to take possession of his mouth. When he broke away, John groaned in protest as he struggled to regain his breath. 

“Aged like fine wine.”

“Who, me?”

“Yes, you, my love.”

Tangling their arms and legs to be as close as possible, they settled into each other for a time to simply be together. 

“This is nice...perfect.”

“So I was right?”

“About what, John?”

“You are a cuddler.”

“Guilty.”

“Yes, you are.”


End file.
